Seperti Romeo & Juliet, Tapi
by Lilyrn
Summary: Kau seorang Assassin, dan aku seorang Priest. Bisakah kita hidup bersama dengan latar belakang yang jauh berbeda ini? Aku harap kisah ini tak berakhir se tragis Romeo & Juliet. Fic karya sahabat baikku yang telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya. Mind to R&Fv? WARNING! Don't FLAME This PLEASE!


Fic ini adalah karya sahabat baikku yang telah berpulang ke sisi-Nya setahun yang lalu dan belum sempat terpublish

Warning! : No Flamers please!

.

.

.

**Kau dan aku bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kau adalah Pangeran dari clan Assassin ternama, sedangkan aku adalah Putri dari orang yang menjadi musuh terbesar bagi bangsa yang kau pimpin suatu saat nanti. Akankah kisah cinta kita berakhir layaknya Romeo dan Juliet?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku adalah putri tunggal di Kerajaan Vena, kerajaan para Elf sekaligus penerus kerajaan damai nan indah ini suatu hari nanti. Ibuku, Ratu Rima Regenon, selalu berpesan padaku agar menjauhi para Dekan apalagi Dhan, karena mereka adalah musuh kami yang paling terkuat.

Namun, aku melakukan hal buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar bertemu salah satu dari ras tersebut.

Aku menaruh hati pada seorang Dhan, yang notabene adalah seorang Assassin yang terkenal akan kekejamannya serta kemampuannya membunuh seseorang tanpa jejak.

Menurutku tidak semua yang mereka katakan itu benar.

Tatapan matanya yang merah menyala memang selalu terlihat dingin dan kejam, seakan memang seperti orang yang haus darah. Namun di balik itu semua, sebenarnya matanya selalu memancarkan sorot yang hangat. Selain itu aku akui tampangnya memang kaku dan keras, namun sebenarnya jika mereka melihat lebih teliti lagi, mereka akan melihat tampangnya yang sebenarnya, begitu lembut dan gagah. Aku bohong jika bilang aku tak menyukainya.

Tapi, latar keluarga kami jauh berbeda, membuat hubungan kami di tentang sangat keras oleh keluarga kami. Bayangkan saja, seorang Assassin dengan Priest bilang mereka ingin hidup bersama. Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan berpikiran Dunia Rohan pasti akan kiamat sebentar lagi jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Lalu kami memutuskan untuk kabur... meninggalkan semuanya dan mencoba hidup bersama.

"Irene apa kau yakin ingin meninggalkan keluargamu? Meninggalkan semua yang menjadi milikmu hanya untuk hidup denganku? Apa kau tak akan menyesal suatu hari nanti?" tanya pemuda Assassin itu ketika aku mengutarakan niatku padanya.

"Aku malah akan lebih menyesal jika aku tak bisa memilikimu, Furen. Aku mencintaimu dan aku takkan menyesal sedikitpun atas keputusanku kali ini. Asalkan kau akan selalu bersamaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku"

Dan di bawah cahaya perak bulan yang lembut yang berasal dari atas kami, ke 2 bibir kami saling bertaut dengan hangatnya.

Setelah kami pikir kami sudah lepas dari cengkraman ke 2 orang tua kami ketika kami berhasil kabur dari mereka, ternyata kami salah. Pasukan khusus yang di kirim oleh ibuku berhasil menemukan kami. Aku pun di seret paksa oleh prajurit-prajurit itu setelah terlebih dahulu aku menyaksikan kematian kekasihku tepat di depan mataku. _Aku mohon... jika ini hanya mimpi buruk... tolong bangunkan aku... Furen... jangan pergi..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 tahun kemudian, Ratu Rima Regenon memutuskan menikahkan putrinya dengan pangeran Verdinant dari Kerajaan Einhoren, kerajaan para Manusia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku akhirnya berdiri di sini, dengan gaun putih menghiasi tubuhku. Aku tak menyangka akan menikah dengan sahabat kecilku ini. Apa ini benar? Apakah _**dia**_ akan bahagia di atas sana jika melihat aku akan menikah dengan orang lain? Oh Dewi Marea mengapa jadi rumit begini?

Aku pun berjalan hingga di depan Altar, dan melihat pemuda itu langsung melihatku sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum kami berdua berdiri tepat di depan Pendeta yang memimpin upacara sakral ini. Hatiku semakin gundah ketika Pendeta itu mulai membacakan janji suci yang akan mengikat kami untuk selamanya.

"Aku... aku... menolak" ucapku sebelum Pendeta itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Semua terbelalak kaget mendengar perkataanku tersebut

"Irene kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku mencintaimu dan aku juga tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku!" kata Verdinant

"Maafkan aku Verdinant. Hatiku ini sudah di isi Furen seorang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku bukan bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatimu"

Dan dengan kata-kata terakhirku itu, aku pun keluar dari Altar tersebut dan berlari... terus berlari... hingga tanpa sadar langkah kakiku membawaku sampai di depan nisan orang itu. Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan makamnya. Lalu aku teringat, bukankah magic bisa membangkitkan seseorang? Meski sejujurnya itu adalah sihir terlarang bagi bangsaku... Mungkin bisa ku gunakan.

Aku lalu pergi menuju salah satu Aliansi terkuat di Kerajaanku, yaitu Kerajaan Montt yang merupakan kerajaan bagi para Dark Elf sang penguasa Dark Magic. Aku pun menemui seseorang yang di juluki Great Dark Elf, karena dia lah pengendali Dark magic yang terkuat.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini tuan putri?" tanya Great Dark Elf di depanku

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menghidupkannya kembali" jawabku

"Baiklah, karena kulihat tekadmu yang kuat, aku akan memberitahumu caranya. Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan Monster terkuat bernama Aquarias yang berada di Air Mancur Dewi, wilayah perbatasan utara antara Kerajaan Einhoren dengan Kerajaan Kainon. Tapi inilah yang terpenting : tepat setelah mendapatkan item bernama air kehidupan dari monster tersebut, rapalkan mantera ini. Tapi ingatlah, konsenkuensi dari pembangkitan jiwa ini adalah... sebagian dari masa hidupmu akan di kurangi ketika kekasihmu itu berhasil di hidupkan kembali" jelas Great Dark Elf tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah buku bernama Prayer book kepadaku

"Terima kasih banyak! Semoga Dewi Marea memberkatimu!"

"Dan semoga kau berhasil, tuan putri. Do'aku pada Dewa Flox akan selalu menyertaimu"

Ini dia kesempatanku, kesempatanku untuk melihatnya kembali. Tak peduli jika hidupku hanya 125 tahun lagi setelah berhasil menghidupkan dia. Bagiku, hidupnyalah yang terpenting saat ini.

(N/A = masa hidup Elf rata-rata adalah 300 tahun dan Irene sekarang berumur 25 tahun, itu artinya masa hidupnya tinggal 125 tahun lagi setelah berhasil melakukan pembangkitan jiwa. Wuih lama juga ya)

Tapi... dia bilang tempat itu berbatasan dengan Kerajaan Einhoren. Apa itu artinya aku harus meminta bantuan pangeran Verdinant? Apakah aku sanggup melihat wajahnya lagi setelah kejadian di Altar waktu itu?

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku ragu begini? Bukankah sudah jelas aku sudah bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk melihatnya kembali?

Dengan perasaanku yang campur aduk, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan sudah kuduga Verdinant akan memandangku dingin... seperti sekarang ini.

"Ver..." kataku

"..." dia memandangku dengan pandangan dingin sekaligus benci, namun tak hanya itu. Aku bisa melihat emosinya yang sedang campur aduk saat ini, antara kesal, kecewa, marah, dan entah apapun itu. Semua terpancar dari iris bola mata hijau emeraldnya yang sekarang sedang menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Ver... aku tahu aku ini egois. Tapi... untuk kali ini saja... aku ingin minta tolong kepadamu..." ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aku sudah mendengar kisah tentang _**itu **_dari ibumu. Apa kau ingin meminta bantuanku untuk mengalahkan Aquarias?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih terkesan dingin

"Kumohon... mengertilah Ver..."

Dia memandangku lebih tajam saat ini. Aku merasa seperti orang jahat. Memintanya membantuku menghidupkan kekasihku setelah aku menghancurkan hatinya? Sungguh aku merasa diriku ini benar-benar lebih buruk dari seorang pembunuh sekalipun.

"Hhhh...

Aku... akan membantumu, Irene"

Akhirnya Verdinant mau membantuku. Aku merasa sangat senang hingga air mataku mengalir, air mata bahagia.

"Terima kasih Ver... Sungguh aku rasanya takkan bisa membalas kebaikanmu ini!" ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus padanya

"_Akhirnya... senyum itu kembali padamu, Irene. Senyum indah yang selama ini hilang dari wajahmu. Aku melakukan ini demi kebahagiaanmu, semoga setelah orang yang kau cintai itu hidup kembali... kau akan selalu merasa bahagia_" batin Verdinant

Lalu kami pun pergi ke tempat Air Mancur Dewi tersebut. Verdinant menyuruhku untuk menjauh sementara dia menghadapi Monster Naga Biru Aquarias itu sendirian. Dan tak lama kemudian, monster itu berhasil di kalahkan, dan Verdinant pun membawakan sebotol air kehidupan yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah sekian lama ia bertarung.

"Ver kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir melihat Verdinant yang kembali dengan penuh luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya

"Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka kecil" ujarnya

"Kau tak ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya?" katanya yang tersenyum penuh arti padaku

Aku terdiam, dan setelah Verdinant memilih pergi menjauh dengan kuda coklat kesayangannya, aku pun mulai melakukan ritual seperti yang tertulis di dalam Prayer Book milik Great Dark Elf. Tiba-tiba saja, cahaya kebiruan menyelimutiku seketika setelah sebelumnya aku membuat simbol di tanah dengan darahku sendiri dan membaca mantera-mantera yang ada di dalam buku tersebut. Kakiku terasa lemas setelah melakukan ritual itu, dan tubuhku terhuyung.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus pelan... membawa aroma yang sudah 2 tahun sangat ku rindukan. 2 tangan kekar langsung menahan tubuh kecilku yang hampir terjatuh tadi, dan aku terkesiap melihat wajah pemuda yang menahan tubuhku ini.

"Furen..." ucapku lirih melihat wajah pemuda itu

"Kau bodoh, mengambil resiko dengan menghidupkan kembali diriku" kata pemuda itu dengan wajah khawatir namun terlihat ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku

Aku memeluk dirinya erat... begitu erat seakan tak ingin kehilangannya kembali. Dan ia hanya membalas pelukanku seraya berbisik lembut di telingaku.

"Terima kasih telah menungguku. Terima kasih telah menghidupkanku kembali... Aku mencintaimu... Irine de Refa Regenon"

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Furen ze Xieni Kratuze"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga Fic ini. Maaf ya sahabatku karna karyamu baru aku publishin sekarang setelah sekian lama :))

Kritik, saran, segalanya aku terima kok. Kecuali Flame! (karena ini bukanlah fic punya saya)

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang nyempetin baca Fic ini ^^


End file.
